1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-forming apparatus configured to form an image on a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Of existing image-forming apparatuses, there is an image-forming apparatus serving as a device by which reduction of installation space thereof is realized wherein a scanning unit is provided above an image-forming portion so as to be moved rotationally (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-82590). However, an operator may cause an erroneous operation by unintentionally touching an operating unit when moving rotationally a scanning unit.
Also, with Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-33675, an arrangement has been disclosed wherein an erroneous operation is prevented when opening a platen cover to set an original. An image-forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-33675 includes at the upper portion an image-scanning unit configured to scan an image on an original optically as image data. The image-scanning unit includes a platen cover configured to be opened/closed with a single side as a supporting point when an operator loads an original on an original plate. An operating panel is provided in the vicinity of the platen cover in the front of the main unit.
With the arrangement in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-33675, upon a sensor detecting that the operator opens the platen cover to load an original on the original plate or to extract an original from the original plate, the key operations of the operating panel are disabled for predetermined time. Thus, erroneous operations at the time of the operator loading an original on the original plate, and malfunction caused by the erroneous operation, are prevented. With the arrangement in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-33675, the operator is not allowed to operate the image-forming apparatus in a state in which the platen cover is opened, and consequently, is not allowed to operate the image-forming apparatus to make it operate. Accordingly, the performance of the image-forming apparatus in a state in which the platen cover is opened deteriorates.